Keeps Getting Better
by beckasaurusrex
Summary: "This baby is going to be one hell of a ride, huh?" Eli asks, and Clare nods. "But it just keeps getting better."


Clare Lillith Goldsworthy thinks that maybe her life couldn't get any better. She has an amazing husband, a great career, and she's _happy_. And then she goes to the doctor because she's been feeling sick lately, and it happens.

Her life is _better_.

"Eli, Eli, Eli! I can't wait for you to come home tonight!" she says to her husband over the phone while he's at work. She's beaming and got this _glow_ and wondering just how to tell him.

"_You sound excited, Clare-Bear. What's up?_" Eli asks, chuckling softly. He loves it when she gets all excited like this. She's so _cute_.

"I have some _amazing_ news for you, Eli. You'll end up in Morty after I tell you, if he doesn't die first." Clare jokes, and Eli smiles. She loves to tease him about their incredibly old hearse. It's due for it's own funeral soon, the poor thing.

"_Well I can't wait to hear it. I gotta go, Clare. Love you_." Eli says, and Clare smiles.

"Love you, too." she says, and hangs up. With a soft exhale, she looks around their house. She stands up and smiles, going to her kitchen to cook dinner.

* * *

"Eli, welcome home." she opens the door for him, kissing him swiftly on the lips as he walks into the house.

"Mmm I could get used to being greeted with that instead of a hug." Eli murmurs against her mouth, pulling away, smiling softly. Clare smiles back, but it's kind of sort of got a _little_twinge of disappointment.

He hadn't noticed her glow.

"Me, too. C'mon, c'mon. I cooked dinner." Clare pulls him to the dining room and takes her seat across from him, looking like she's ready to burst.

She can't wait to tell him!

"It looks delicious, love. Now, I recall you mentioning something about some '_amazing news_' for me. Do you plan on telling me anytime soon?" he asks her, and Clare nods, beaming again.

"Well, remember a couple weeks ago, on our anniversary..." Clare trails off, and Eli looks confused.

"I took you to dinner, then to see that art gallery you wanted, and we came home. It was fun." he says, and Clare nods.

"We came home _and..._?" she presses, biting her lip to keep the news inside her.

It's bubbling in her throat and hanging on the tip of her tongue just _dying_ to pop out of her pretty pink mouth.

"And we had sex." Eli says bluntly, and Clare sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I told you to say '_make love'_. It's so much more beautiful." she says, and then sighs again. "Whatever. Anyways, remember how I've been feeling kind of off lately, puking and all that? And I went to the doctor today about it?" Clare's excitement has returned and Eli _still_ hasn't noticed her glow.

"Yea, about that, what did they-" Eli stops short, eyes wide. It finally hits him.

He's noticed the glow.

"Ohmigod Clare-Bear, ohmi_god_. You're pregnant." Eli beams, and Clare nods vigorously, beaming too. He grips his wife in a tight hug, spinning her around as she laughs.

"This is fantastic oh God! I'm a father, I'm a fa-it _is_ mine, isn't it?" Eli asks, and Clare gapes at him. "I'm only kidding, Clare!" he laughs, and Clare glares at him playfully. But it doens't last long because he's smiling at her and it's so _bright_.

She just can't stay upset.

"I can't believe we're going to have a family. We're only twenty two, Clare, and we're having a baby." Eli says, looking straight into the eyes he fell in love with all those years ago when he ran over her glasses.

"What do you mean '_we_'? _I'm_ the pregnant one, Eli." Clare teases, and Eli laughs.

"Whatever. I just can't believe it's happening." Eli murmurs, and kisses her softly.

* * *

"C'mon, Clare! You can do this! Just one more push, Hun, and then our baby!" Eli says, voice strained because Clare's gripping his fingers so tight they're turning _purple_. And Clare lets out one more scream of pain, and then there's a whole new scream in the air.

A baby crying.

"Here she is, Mrs. Goldsworthy. Healthy little girl." a nurse smiles, giving Clare her baby.

"Hey there, little one. Oh, Eli, she's perfect. Look what we did." Clare marvels at the tiny little baby, now calm in its Momma's arms, as she looks around with the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"She is, isn't she? Our little Jennifer Sue Goldsworthy." Eli breathes, stroking the baby's cheek. Her tiny hand grips his finger, looking at it.

"And here I thought my life just couldn't get any better. Now I've got a baby." Clare murmurs, and kisses the top of Jennifer's head, resting as the nurses go to clean her up. She smiles, watching.

"This baby is going to be one hell of an amazing ride, huh?" Eli asks gently, and Clare nods.

"But I know one thing for sure: it just _keeps getting better_."


End file.
